


Miraculous Short Fics

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Alya sugar, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Juleka sugar, Lila salt, ML Sugar, Nino Sugar, Tumblr Prompts, ml class salt, ml salt, rose sugar, salt prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: The first two I made on my own, they're the completed version of the Miraculous Marinette fic from a while back. Everything else is tumblr salt prompts that can be found on my tumblr blog, Lenacraft.
Relationships: Kagaminette - Relationship, Lukanette - Relationship, Marigami - Relationship, felinette
Comments: 33
Kudos: 352





	1. Chloe's Contract

Chloe Bourgeois marched into Mlle. Bustier’s class a full hour early, which is to say she was on time. Sabrina followed close behind her, carrying their bags and a manila envelope, closed with the mayor’s seal. Chloe took the envelope and slid it onto Marinette’s desk as the pig-tailed bluenette flipped through yesterday’s notes. She looked up at Chloe, blinking in confusion.

“Good morning?”

“It’s not good enough,” she huffed before smirking. “Mommy asked me to deliver this to you. Read it before school ends today.”

“Do you know why?”

“Ugh, just read the stupid paper,” she snapped and stomped to her seat.

Sabrina gave Marinette a little wave before following.

“I say you toss it,” Alya whispered, “Audrey Bourgeois is one hard designer to please, _and_ you’d have to spend time with Chloe.”

“Doubtful. You’ve seen them. But I’ll give this a read though anyways.”

Alya shrugged, “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Mlle. Bustier walked in with a stack of papers, “Okay class, let’s begin where we left off.”

Marinette went home for lunch, as usual, and read over the contract while she and Tikki munched on macaroons. She choked, pounding her chest as she wheezed.

“Are you okay Marinette,” Tikki asked, trying to figure out how to help her.

Marinette held the contract for the Kwami to see, “R-read it.”

She didn’t see how this would help, but she played along. “And so, Chloe Bourgeois requests the talents of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the making of a Queen Bee and Ladybug themed line of clothing. The seamstress, should she agree will be paid a down payment of eight hundred euros with the remaining eight hundred to be paid upon the line’s completion. Oh, Marinette this is great,” she exclaimed, flipping in the air.

“How is this great Tikki?”

“Chloe thinks you’re an amazing designer, you’ve expanded your clientele, and this way you can finally make friends with Chloe as Marinette.”

“But Chloe hates me.”

“I don’t think so. She didn’t join the others when Lila framed you. Besides, she’s trying to be a better person now. Maybe she wants to be your friend?”

“By hiring me?”

“Maybe she wants to give a gift to Ladybug, one made by the best designer in all of Paris?” Tikki poked Marinette’s cheek, smiling sweetly.

Marinette giggled, “Okay, maybe. I guess, I’ll say yes. I’m gonna check with Mom and Dad.”

(Some legalese later)

Chloe waited in front of her limo, arms cross, foot tapping impatiently against the cobbled pavement. “Where is she? She’s always late.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon Chloe.”

“Soon is not soon enough, go find her,” she snapped, pointing at the school.

“R-right of course.”

Just then Marinette rushed out of the school, zipping her backpack shut and panting. “Sorry I’m late, I had some paperwork to fill out for the office.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Whatever. What’s your answer, Dupain-Cheng?”

She sighed, a tired smile forming her lips. “By this point I’m surprised you know my first name. I have decided to agree,” she handed her a copy of the signed contract.

“Great,” said Sabrina, smiling expectantly at Chloe. The blonde looked surprised as she took the papers.

“You did read this…right?”

“Of course, I did. I’ve got some designs in mind already, I should have them for you by the end of the week and once you sign off on them, I can start making them.”

Chloe still stared at the paper, dazed.

Sabrina looked between the two girls. “Chloe, are you okay,” she whispered.

“What? I’m _fine_ , why wouldn’t I be?”

“N-no reason.”

She huffed, “Very good, now get in. Daddy wouldn’t let me bring the deposit to school, not until the school’s security system is updated.”

_God that would be so helpful._ “Oh, okay.” She slid in after Sabrina and the driver closed the door.


	2. Le Grand Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets to work and Chloe's patience is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. From here on out they won't have continuity.

Marinette was spending a lot of time at the Grand Paris now that she was under contract with Chloe, which still felt really weird. Sabrina, despite her protests, did her homework for her while Chloe looked at the dress making process. Jagged, when he wasn’t busy would find a way to walk by and pop his head in, Penny would have to drag him away. Sometimes he’d send Vivica, it was important for her to know who was making their album cover.

“The dress looks amazing Marinette,” said Sabrina.

“Thanks,” she said, embroidering black-eyed Susan flowers into the hem of black flared skirt. It had an exact replica in gold.

Other outfits included a dress with a black and white striped top and a pale-yellow tulle skirt, a poodle dress with a big honey bee on it, A honeycomb patterned sweater vest to match Sabrina’s vest, something they were both surprised Chloe had asked for, a black bouffant dress and amber shawl to go with Chloe’s latest brooch, a honeycomb patterned kimono, and a black empire dress because everyone needs one black dress. And Chloe did do everything in excess. So, two would do. She hadn’t even started the ladybug line yet.

“I wish I had something as pretty as that,” Sabrina sighed.

“Your outfit right now looks great on you.”

Chloe tapped her foot impatiently, trying not to snap at Sabrina. She was trying to be a better person and that meant keeping her patience. “Maybe Dupain- I mean, Marinette, will let you model for her sometime.”

“Really Marinette?”

Marinette turned to find a hopeful pair of sea green eyes watching her expectantly. She shrugged, “It’ll have to be when this is done. But I can always use a new model.”

She squealed in delight. “I’ve never been a model before; it’ll be so much fun. Are you going to make more hats? Will there be accessories?”

But Chloe was still working on the patience part. “Sabrina,” she snapped, “You’re going to break her concentration.”

“S-sorry Chloe. Sorry Marinette.”

“You’re fine, I’m just about done.” She finished the last flower and then carefully placed the skirt on the mannequin. “That just leaves eight more dresses for the Queen Bee Line, then I can move on to making the Ladybug Line. Have you finished picking the designs Chloe?”

“Of course, don’t think I’m not taking this seriously.” She huffed, hands on her hips.

Marinette chuckled, “Great. I’ve got to head out, let me know how well these fit and I’ll make the alterations tomorrow.”

Chloe waved her way. “I’m sure they will as everything I’ve ever owned has fit me absolutely perfectly.”

“That’s what happens when you hire a personal tailor,” she replied as they walked to the elevator.

“No, it’s what happens when you need to look presentable. I am representing a globally acclaimed fashion designer after all. I can’t just wear anything.” Sabrina nodded along supportively.

“See you tomorrow Chloe,” said Sabrina with a little wave.

“You better not be late.” She did her signature accusatory point.

“Unless an akuma attacks, I won’t be.”


	3. For My Own Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help, Marinette decides to stand up for herself and quits being class representative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Cheshire. Yes, Cheshire, if you're following my new fix-it-fic, The Miraculous Ladybug: Hunt fr the Butterfly, than this is the black cat holder you'll be seeing. I decided to connect these two since I've always wanted to bring this version of my Felix back somehow. M:TNO already has Omen.

They were two weeks in to their spring semester and she had been re-elected as class representative. Her parents even baked her favorite cake. There was just one teensy-weensy tiny problem. She didn’t want to be class rep anymore; she didn’t even run. Lila had told Alya that there was no way either of them could be class rep with their busy lives and Marinette had been doing such a great job already and, this one Marinette had overheard “Honestly, I think it will give her a sense of importance, so maybe she’ll ease up on her jealousy of me.” And that was just the magic word that made Alya agree, reminding the rest of the class why they voted for Marinette in the first place. It didn’t help that Bustier was easily swayed and already upset with her for not being the “model-student” ever since the liars’ return.

“Just quit,” Felix told her.

Raising her head from throw pillow she’d been groaning into, she looked at him like he’d suddenly grown an extra head. “Pardon?”

“Quit, it’s clearly stressful for you and you no longer have the same passion for your friends that had originally compelled you to run in the first place, so quit. If not for common sense’ sake, then for your mental health. If Bustier tries to give you shit for it, I can pull a few strings.” He smirked devilishly; one hundred percent serious.

“But…” she looked around, gesturing feebly, “they need me.”

“Exactly, _they_ need _you_.” He pointed his bow at her, readying for his 5:30 violin practice.

Hugging her knees, she frowned. “Is that really okay? Can I just do that?”

“Any good therapist would tell you yes. Besides, they’re perfectly capable college students, it’s not like they’re the city of Paris.”

She pursed her lips, glowering at him. He didn’t try to hide his grin.

Her shoulders slumped as he began playing the violin version of Jagged’s dedication to Ladybug, they’d composed it together as a special favor for his favorite (and only) niece.

Marinette wasn’t cruel, a little petty, yes, who wasn’t? But cruel, no. She’d given a week’s notice to the necessary parties, namely, the other class representatives and Bustier. The young teacher thought she was kidding, pointing out that it was too early for an April fools’ joke. She’d held her tongue and left the room. She spent the week organizing a folder of all of the actual class representative duties and another folder of the duties Bustier said were hers’ but was really just the work she didn’t want to do, she’d triple checked with every class rep, including Chloé and Sabrina which had sent the blonde away fuming. Marinette still hadn’t found out what became of that. She’d gotten a doctor’s note and the word of the school counselor, because though she would love one, she didn’t actually have a therapist. She’d have to talk to her parents about that later.

On Friday, she made her announcement.

“What,” cried Alix.

“You can’t just do that,” snapped Alya. “We all voted for you.”

“Marinette, can I speak to you outside for a moment, right now,” said Bustier.

She regarded them with an icy gaze. “No. I will also no longer be doing free commissions.”

“Why not? What happened to us being friends?”

“I’m sure there’s a way you can still help everyone, right Marinette,” said Adrien, looking at her with that—what did Felix call it, pathetic pleading smile. He was quite the centrist. She shook her head.

Rose raised her hand, shaking it frantically, “Does this mean you won’t be helping Kitty Section anymore?”

“Up for negotiation,” she said, eyes on Lila. The Italian gave her an evil smirk and then burst into tears.

“Is this because of me? Did I put too much pressure on you?”

Alya rested a comforting had on her shoulder as the others reached out and insisted that no, it wasn’t her fault. “Come on girl, you know Marinette’s just being petty and after we went out of our way to help her.”

“Yeah Marinette, what’s your deal,” said Kim, glaring at her.

Similar cries came from the rest of her bolder classmates.

She knew who her supporters were there though. “Moving forward, that’s all I came to say. Here,” she handed Bustier her doctor’s note and left, a chorus of dissent behind her.

Dropping onto her chaise she sighed, it was as though the earth had been lifted from her shoulders.

“Wow, Marinette, you were really brave in there,” said Tikki, resting on her head.

“Thanks. It’s a lot easier when you pretend to be wearing a mask.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket. “Hey Felix.” Tikki waved even though she wasn’t captured on camera.

“You’re in your room, that’s either a good sign or the worst possible outcome.”

She laughed, “You’re terrible. I just got back, I made my announcement, I even told my parents. Well, I told them last night during dinner, that way Bustier can’t turn it around on me. Now we’ll just have to see how Monday goes.”

“Yeah. Wish I could be there. Call me if you need anything?”

“Of course. Still on for tonight?”

“Absolutely. See you in a few hours.”

Around lunch time she’d gotten several visits, few she’d allowed up. She’d explained to her parents that she was losing friends fast in class and left a list of people she was still on close terms with.

“Alya’s been fuming all morning about it. It’s getting kind of tiring but, you did what you had to do,” said Nino. “I’m sorry things had to get this bad though. Anything I can do to help?”

She bit her lip, looking to where Tikki was hiding, the kwami shrugged. “Well, you could tell Adrien not to bother me.”

“But I thought—no, never mind. I’ll do my best.”

“Thanks.”

Then it was Rose and Juleka.

“We’ve already called Luka, did he tell you he was threatening to quit,” said Rose, teary-eyed.

“We can figure something out,” mumbled Juleka. “Sorry for, you know.”

“Okay. Let me know what you come up with. You’ve got the whole weekend.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m spending the weekend in London.”

“You too,” asked Juleka, surprised.

She nodded, refusing to elaborate any further. Juleka could figure it out.

“Well,” said Nathaniel, “I tried my best, Alix doesn’t really get it though. Marc sends his regards.” Marc was out sick; he’d caught a nasty bug during the break overseas. He hadn’t even come back yet. “It will at least be pretty fun to see who ends up representative next.”

“Let the game of thrones begin,” she offered, having no frame of reference for the joke, other than the basic understanding that it was a war book.

She’d spent the weekend in London with Luka and Felix, Jagged had a concert there and he’d given them backstage passes. Clara was there because her show was happening on Sunday, obviously she had to give them passes for that. Marinette wished she could have brought Kagami, though the fencer admitted she listened to neither musician, she’d never been to a concert before. Tomoe wasn’t _that_ ready to loosen the leash.

Stepping off the train, she’d found her inbox flooded with messages from her classmates asking for last minute favors. She deleted them.

“Remember, it’s not being mean, it’s just taking care of your mental health,” said Luka, sensing the regretful shift in her melody.

“Yeah, I know.”

He shared a look with Felix over her head and she didn’t quite care what it meant. She was just reminding herself of that old proverb, “You can’t feed others from an empty bowl.”

“Well, until we vote in a new class rep, Alya?”

“I’m way too busy, Mme. And Lila can’t do it either, all her charities, not to mention her injuries.”

“I really wish I could be of more help,” she said, sniffling.

“It’s not your fault Marinette’s being petty and lazy,” said Alix, shooting a glare to the back where she sat with Nathaniel.

“Of course. Marinette, are you sure you don’t want to stay on until there’s a proper replacement, even training someone, Rose, perhaps?” She wore that bright, welcoming smile that had gotten her the love of all her students these past years, made them ignore every ill-advised and downright incompetent method she’d used on them. Or well, Marinette wanted to believe it was incompetency, but wasn’t that worse?

She looked at Rose, giving a subtle shake of her head.

“I-I wouldn’t be able to Mme. Kitty Section is really taking off right now and my parents still need my help with the shop and my little brother.”

They’d rehearsed it over FaceTime so she wouldn’t bulk under the pressure.

“Um, well...Chloé, would you like to reclaim your old position?”

“No,” snapped the blonde, arms crossed. Bustier had no idea why she was glaring at her.

“Okay then. Marinette are you sure—”

“Positive.”

So, Bustier’s class had no representative, which left them out of a lot and got Bustier further scrutiny from the other teachers. Marinette couldn’t have quit at a better time because fundraising for the Spring Fling Dance as well as the Winter and Spring holiday ski trips were beginning and the other classes needed to know if they’d be chipping in. Bustier’s class had still been able to attend the Valentine’s dance, those funds had been contributed before the Christmas holiday, but no one got any dresses or suit adjustments from Marinette. It didn’t help matters much that Lila had spent January lying about how she knew this designer in Italy who could absolutely make everyone a nice outfit for the dance.

“She’s the very best, better than Audrey Bourgeois. I get all my clothes from her. Do _you_ want anything Adrien?”

“No thank you, Father won’t allow for me to wear another designer’s clothes.”

“But aren’t there exceptions?”

“One. And this isn’t it.”

“What a shame. I can get the rest of you outfits for _free_ of course, even you Marinette.” She gave her a saccharine smile.

Alya, Alix, Kim, and even Ivan glared up at her. Daring her to do something, anything to persecute her for.

“No thank you,” she said. Calm and terse, just like Penny taught her.

Two weeks before the dance, everyone who had listened to Lila started wondering where their orders were.

“I’m so sorry you guys, there was a terrible robbery and Charlene, the designer, was badly hurt in the process. I’m afraid your outfits were taken.”

They understood, of course. Such things happened; it was no one’s fault. Marinette received a flood of calls, texts, emails, and even callouts on the school blog, demanding, then begging, and then finally berating her for not helping her friends in their time of need.

“Oh, Marinette,” said Aurore visiting the bakery, she and Jean Duparc were the admins for the blog. “We’re here for you, in fact, I’ve already taken those horrible comments down and Jean is in the process of banning them. I’m sure there will be an open spot with another teacher soon, that way you can finally leave the akuma class.”

She gave her a half smile, boxing her brioche. “Thanks Aurore. That really means a lot.”

Marinette showed up to the Valentine’s dance Friday evening, Felix on her arm keeping his well-bred, upper class, model composure, a carefully layered façade he’d built over the years that she was going to enjoy watching peel away that night because he could get away with having zero filter there, and looked around at her classmates. Rose and Juleka wore dresses they’d ordered from her website three months before this all went down, because Rose’s birthday was Valentine’s day. Alya wore an old dress Marinette had seen in her closet before that the blogger had sworn up and down that she hated, only keeping it because it was a present. Alix was in a suit, which, good for her. Mylene and Ivan weren’t there, they couldn’t get outfits together in time. The other guys were in rental tuxes and Lila, Lila wore a Gabriel original, perks of her modeling job. A perk, Felix loudly pointed out, she could have easily extended to her friends seeing as she was Gabriel’s “muse.”

He’d excused himself to go further instigate drama, not the most challenging of tasks, with Lila. She didn’t recognize him right away; she just knew he was here with Marinette and that was enough to set her lackeys onto him. Pity Ivan wasn’t there, at first glance he was intimidating enough and then she wouldn’t have had to deal with this new blonde brat who refused to listen to her claims of Marinette’s past bullying and current attitude.

“Oh, I’m sorry, wasn’t that bullying just things you made up due to your lying disease?”

“Hey, don’t be a jerk,” Kim said, springing to Lila’s defense.

Marinette poured herself some punch.

“I like your date,” said Mireille. “He’s a model, isn’t he?”

She nodded, “In London.”

“Marinette, can I talk to you for a second,” said an all too familiar voice that if she wasn’t careful, could still make her stomach flip and her heart flutter. And she hated that, for more than the unnecessary guilt. “In private.”

She shared a look with Mireille.

“I’m going to check on Theo. Come see us when you’re done?”

She nodded, taking a sip that she swished around for a solid minute while analyzing Agreste.

“Couldn’t you have just been nice to them? And now your date is antagonizing her, don’t you think someone will get akumatized with someone like him hanging around?”

Now that took her by surprise. She arched a brow. “Someone like _him_?”

He hesitated, glancing at Felix. “It’s just that, I’ve worked with him before. He’s not the nicest of people. Is that why you’ve been acting like this lately, because of him?”

“Like what? The opposite of a pushover?”

“No,” he said harshly. “The opposite of our everyday Ladybug.”

She glowered at him. For Kwami’s sake, she’d been trying to separate Adrien from Chat but the longer she looked, the more they just bled together. “You know what Adrien; I can’t have this conversation anymore. If you really care so much about Lila’s feelings and keeping this façade of peace, then you be class rep, you be their pretty, thoughtful, and talented friend who can always lend a hand no matter the massive inconvenience.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then understand that I can’t either. I’ve already said no, I know it’s hard for you to understand, but you really should try. No one likes a bad listener.”

She turned on her kitten heels and headed for the girls’ locker room where Tikki and Plagg who had been hiding in her purse, came out to comfort her.

“Hey, don’t worry kid, you’re doing great. I wasn’t actually expecting him to come though.”

“Me neither,” she said softly.

“We can leave early, before that Cheshire of yours really does cause an akuma,” Tikki suggested.

The kwami had wanted to dress up tonight too, so Plagg had a tiny bowtie and Tikki wore a ribbon as a shawl.

“All the more reason to stay and keep an eye out. We can catch it before it has time to ruin the dance. Besides, I helped plan this, I want to enjoy it. It’s the last one.”

They nodded, ducking back into her purse when the door opened.

“Marinette, your boyfriend’s fighting Kim,” called Mireille.

“Kim’s losing,” called Aurore. “Do you think I could put this on the blog, highlights section?”

She laughed, meeting them in the doorway, “That would defeat the point of him coming here in secret. But I would love a copy of the videos.”

“You got it.”

“Should someone break them up?”

“They are no longer my responsibility.”

Although, it would be great if Felix could keep his suit from getting ripped, they were supposed to debut it that weekend.


	4. The Red Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sword Lesbian, I mean Kagami. Honestly, this one's my favorite. I miss Riposte Kagami. Remember when we all thought the writing was good?

Kagami had been particularly fierce in fencing today. She had never been so angry, perhaps it was because she had only recently acquired things to be angry about. Regardless, she was upset with not only her friend Adrien, and Bustier’s cult of a class as the other students referred to it, but the whole foundation of College Francois Dupont. She was actually glad she didn’t go there, but that only meant she could help even less. Because if she went there, she could have it put under investigation easily, her mother demanded the best and this school certainly was not. It was so glaringly undisciplined. However, there was one good thing there, and she was the reason for this ire. Her best friend, her girlfriend, her princess. She stood on the sidelines watching her intently, waving in between matches and sending gestures of encouragement. When Marinette thought she wasn’t looking, she let her sadness show and well, Kagami could not have that. Now, she was still very new to this, but she was pretty sure should do something to cheer her up, to prove things were going to change and get better. When the lesson ended, she knew exactly what it was.

“You want to go to school,” said Tomoe.

“Yes. Specifically, to College Francois Dupont.”

“Is this to be closer to Adrien?”

“No, quite the opposite. Remember my friend Marinette? I didn’t want to tell you like this but forces out of my control have forced my hand.”

“You’re dating,” she quickly surmised.

“Yes.” Kagami held her breath, watching her mother, waiting for her strike. “I would like to better support her, better protect her.”

Tomoe nodding. Kagami wished she could read minds.

“Very well.”

“Really?”

“Do I joke?”

“No Mother, never.”

“Then really.”

She waited to be dismissed, her own form of giddy with the good news.

“You may call her.”

“Thank you, Mother.” She ran to her room, dialing. “Marinette, I’m transferring to your school, yes, I know it’s a strange time but I’m doing it. Mother agreed. I’ll pick you up Monday morning.”

True to her word, Kagami waited in front of the bakery with her mother’s ruby red car, dressed in a turtleneck the color of blood and black jeans, keeping her usual sneakers of course. It was the most casual outfit she could think of to put Marinette at ease, also, they’d bought the turtleneck on her first shopping spree. She wanted to lean against the car, but that was pushing her luck a bit, and her comfort, so she settled for standing like a knight, one hand over the other on the butt of her bokken.

Marinette rushed out the bakery door at eight, hanging onto her pink messenger bag, indicating that there would be a lighter workload that day, and a box of croissants. She wore the sneakers they’d gotten, navy blue to match her blazer, she’d made a new one for the season, and wore a white turtleneck beneath. Apparently, she owned six pairs of pink jeans, she was wearing one of them today.

“Morning,” she said, breathless. “Did I keep you long?”

“Not at all.” She cast a glance at the school across the street. “My apologies, I forgot you lived next door.”

“Oh, that, yeah. At least I can hear when I’m late,” she giggled nervously. “Shall we go.”

Taking her bag from the car, followed by Marinette’s hand, she sent it away. “Mother has assured that I am in your class. Where do we sit?”

“I was—moved to the back.”

“Again?”

“It happened when I was absent. Alya’s my deputy, she has the authority.”

“I see.” To an onlooker, she appeared to be glaring at the school ahead. She was planning.

Marinette really had been all alone in the back, Nathaniel had been placed beside Alix to “Keep him away from the bully” Alix had even gone as far as reminding him that she had broken his heart near the beginning of the school year, against his protests that he had overreacted.

As they walked up to their seats, Kagami heard whispers of the Ice Queens. She didn’t have all the voices to the faces yet, but she would soon.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to bring a weapon into class,” said Alya, “that’s got to be against several rules.”

“I am fencer, it is for fencing.”

“That doesn’t look like a rapier,” said Nino, worriedly.

“Looks can be deceiving.” She turned to Marinette. “Is the teacher always late?”

“No, normally that’s me. The teachers are in a meeting with Damocles right now. Croissant?” The box only had two.

“Of course.”

“Good morning everyone, guess who called me from Venice,” proclaimed Lila, her own personal herald.

“That actor boy with the yacht? What was his name again, I didn’t catch it last time?” said Alya, pulling out her phone.

“Matteo. You wouldn’t believe how sweet he is, he offered to take me to his private resort for a mental health retreat after I told him how hard a time I was having to adjusting.”

“I really wish we could help more.”

“That’s usually the class rep’s job,” said Max.

To her credit, Marinette had gotten very good at ignoring them. She sketched, Kagami glancing down every now and again to see how it was going. They had a game for this, if she figured out who the design was for before the drawer was done, Marinette had to come to another fencing lessons. She swore it wasn’t just so they could spend more time together, it was just more effective to get Marinette to make the time for a promise than herself, otherwise she’d be alone again. They had stopped inviting her places.

“It’s for Jagged,” she said.

“N—” she was cut off by who else? The Liar.

“Jagged, as in Jagged Stone. I’m practically his niece you know, I can help you meet him if you want,” she said, having the gal to look sheepish.

Would that her gaze could turn that girl to stone, not for lack of trying. “Didn’t you have tinnitus?”

“Yes, isn’t it amazing, Ladybug’s Miracle Cure healed me. We’re best friends you know?”

She hummed contemplatively, glancing back down at the sketch. “Clara.”

“Not quite.”

The Liar had gotten closer, what emboldened her to do so, Kagami did not know. But she would regret it. Marinette slammed her book shut.

“Honestly, I’m sure I could be much more helpful to you than this bully,” she said, voice low.

_Ice Queens, the plural is inappropriate._ “I will let you get away with that once. If you insult my girlfriend again, I will take direct action.”

“Why would you say such a thing,” she said, a little louder, forcing a quiver into her voice. “I was only trying to be nice. I guess you’re just a bully too then?”

“Oh, for the love of—” muttered Marinette.

Kagami was ready to strike, she sensed the rising anger around her, and she would have fought against it all, if Bustier hadn’t walked in just then along with Damocles and her big surprise.

“Is that—you didn’t,” breathed Marinette, on the verge of laughter as she grabbed onto Kagami’s arm.

She gave Lila a knowing, vengeful smile. “I told you I would only let you get away with that once. Why don’t you turn around?”

“Delilah, we have a lot to discuss,” said Benigna Rossi, arms crossed at the front of the room, glaring at her daughter.

“Ma-Mama, what are you doing here?”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Ambassador Rossi,” said Rose, tactless as ever.

Mrs. Rossi was taken aback, “Ambassador? Not quite, but then, it’s not the first lie I’ve heard today. Lila, get down here now. Unless you’d rather I say this in front of your class?”

“N-no, of course not. I’m coming right now,” she laughed nervously, waving her hand back and forth. She turned and hissed at Kagami. “I’ll get you for this.”

“Doubtful.”

Lila was escorted out of class with her mother, Damocles gave a quick reminder to Bustier that none of the students could catch, but it left her pale and panicked.

“O-okay class,” said Bustier, pushing a loose lock behind her ear. “I believe you are all owed an explanation.”

She held Marinette’s hand, wearing a small, pleased smile as shock rolled through the class in waves, followed by anger, and with some prodding thanks to the redheaded boy, regret. Regret she did not let them come up from as quickly as the first two waves.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think of the past few, semi-lonely months and really, it does nothing for me whether I forgive you or not. So, I’m not.”

And before they could protest, Kagami set her bokken on the desk, her smile a challenge. They backed off.


	5. Kagami Hears it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to enlist Kagami to help gaslight Marinette. Kagami is smarter than that.

Adrien heaved a heavy sigh, frowning, Kagami sat beside him.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“It’s Marinette.” He didn’t notice how she tensed at the name.  
“What…happened,” she tried to keep her voice even.  
“Well, she’s just not the person I thought she was, that’s all.” He tugged the lucky charm she’d given him in circles around his wrist.  
Had she finally won? “Elaborate.”  
He glanced up at her, indecision flickering across his face. “Well, there’s this new girl in class, Lila Rossi, you remember her?”  
The Italian who caused my second akumatization. How could I forget? “Yes.”  
“Well, she likes to embellish the truth—a lot, and I’m sure she’s just doing it to be popular. But Marinette keeps trying to get everyone to see she’s lying and I’m just worried she, Lila, will be akumatized again.” An idea struck him and he perked up, “Hey, you’re close with Marinette, right? Can you get her to see that this isn’t worth it? It’s certainly not helping our friend group or the class environment.”  
“You know this girl is lying,” she said carefully, processing.  
“Yes, and I’ve told Marinette to just leave her alone. You get that, don’t you. That this isn’t worth it?”  
“Adrien, I was akumatized because of that girl. Exactly why do you think this isn’t worth it?”  
“It’s just—I—Kagami you,” he stammered, unsure how to deal with dissent from a friend he thought understood him.  
She sighed, gathered her things and left; Adrien called after her. She called Marinette despite how the girl had been avoiding them the past few weeks. She didn’t answer, no matter, she was already outside the bakery. Through the window, she could see Marinette missing her usual pigtails, a braid in their place, she wore a polite smile handing boxes of treats to customers while her mother rang them up. She was busy. I can wait, but I will not hesitate. Kagami walked in and waited to the side.  
“Uh, Mom, I’ll be right back, okay,” Marinette said, waving Kagami over. She took her through the kitchen and into the apartment upstairs. “What’s…what’s up?”  
“Adrien has told me about Lila and now I want to hear it from you.”  
Her wince at their admired one’s name did not go unnoticed. But her eyes widened at the mention of the liar. She rubbed her arm, looking away. “Well, we found out about her at the same time, she’d lied to him and the class, about knowing Ladybug and then stole his father’s book. She also lies about knowing all these celebrities doing all of these amazing things and having all of these injuries and allergies that our class accommodates by carrying her things, paying for her lunch, doing her homework for her. She’s promised them all of these amazing opportunities and favors, and then lies to get herself out of it and I hate liars but even worse, I hate that everyone believes her and every time I try and tell them not to listen or point out flaws in her story or remind Bustier that we can better accommodate her if she even made a cursory glance at her medical forms which she’s never done because she would have made me do it and she hasn’t, and it’s just,” she clenched and unclenched her fist, “infuriating! She threatened me too, I haven’t actually told anyone yet, I was almost akumatized and it’s too late now to tell anyone after she got me expelled.”  
“She got you expelled and the school still didn’t think to take action. What did Adrien do?”  
“He said he’s in my corner, and he helped once, by sitting with me, which got the class to rearrange the seats again, but when Lila accused me of theft and even my own parents believed her, he didn’t help until I asked.” Pushing her bangs to the side, she gets a little quieter. “He says her lies aren’t hurting anybody but they’ve definitely hurt me. And sooner or later they’ll hurt our friends too. I just wished he’d see things from someone else’s point of view for once. It’s so dangerous, especially with Hawkmoth.”  
It was safe to say that Kagami was upset, but she knew better than to strike too early. “I have to head home. I will call you again later. I want to help, but I need to know everything first.”  
“O-okay.”  
After buying some croissants for her mother, she crossed the street to where the red car waited. She thought maybe this problem ran deeper than Adrien, but couldn’t shake her disappointment in him.


	6. That's the Class Representative's Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I distinctly remember this prompt and thinking, "I am going to have fun with this." It's so cathartic.   
> Lila gets voted in as class representative and pushes Marinette to the back with lonely Sabrina. Marinette has no more fucks left to give for the Lila and instead, rekindles her blooming friendship with the ginger.

As always, Marinette was running late. Biting down on her chocolate croissant, she burst into the classroom. No one turned to her, instead Bustier clapped, smiling like always, with a smug Lila and a giddy Alya beside her.

“Alright then, it’s decided, Lila is our new class representative.”

“And my first order of business is to rearrange the seats to make everyone more comfortable. If you’ll follow these slides.” She gestured up at the screen.

Munching on her croissant, Marinette scanned the seating order, bored by the monotony of Lila’s classroom cruelties. All of the class couples were together, Alix now sat with Nathaniel. Lila with Adrien where Nino once sat and she sat in the back with...Sabrina. The ginger had been sitting up front alone since Chloé’s transfer to private school. Queen Bee was trying to clean up her act and surrounding herself with other rich spoiled kids seemed like a good idea, though they probably cared more about their family’s image than she did.

Marinette took her seat, ignoring the class’s expectant looks. Even when they hated her, they wanted something from her. Only, she had expected this, by now she could easily predict Lila’s route of torment and when she had all the possible outcomes drawn up in front of her, Marinette realized she didn’t actually care. She had bigger threats to worry about than the attention seeking liar.

“Morning Marinette,” whispered Sabrina, her smile small and cautious. She wasn’t sure where she stood among the class anymore.

“Morning Sabrina.” She glanced down and smiled at Lila, knowing full well she’d interpret it as a threat. For a split second, the Italian’s mask dropped.

“Sabrina, want to have lunch together?”

There was just something pitiful in the way her face brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah. How do you feel about pizza? I know a great place.”

“Chloé never wanted to—” she bit back her words, worry creeping in at the sight Alya.

Marinette could see her in her peripheral.

“Yo, you know how you made me that corduroy dress last month,” she started, ignoring that Marinette hadn’t acknowledged her. “I want to wear it on my date tonight but _Nora_ shrunk it in the dryer. Could you fix that for me?”

Having learned from Bustier how to disappoint with a smile, she faced her ex-bestie. “No, sorry, I can’t. So, Sabrina, pizza?”

“Y-yeah.”

They slid from their bench, bags in hand leaving Alya to stammer a confused “Okay”.

“Marinette, could you fix my seat cushion for me, please,” asked Rose.

“I don’t have time.”

“Marinette, do you mind scheduling the study group for the next exam,” asked Max.

“Yes, actually I do.”

“Marinette, Ms. Mendeleiev confiscated my drumsticks—”

“That’s too bad.”

“Hey, Marinette, Alya tells me you make snacks for exam days. Would you be a dear and—”

“That’s the class representative’s job.”

Lila glowered at her. “And as the class representative, I’m delegating.”

“Well, delegate someone else. I’m busy,” she zoomed in on the cuff of the jacket she was designing, drawing little feathers into the stitching.

A tremble in her voice, objectively a bad sign in a leader, Lila countered, “I don’t understand Marinette. I thought you were always willing to help your friends?”

“I am.”

“Then why won’t you help the class,” asked Adrien. Lately, he’d been on Lila’s heels. Her former crush was another name on a long list of betrayals.

“It’s simple, I’m always willing to help my friends. Now, please leave, I’m busy.”

They left the art room, her words sinking in. Oddly enough, it was Nathaniel who broke the news. Telling Alix, who told Kim, who told Max, and so on and so forth until it got to Alya.

“What do you mean we’re not friends anymore,” she snapped.

“I never knew you were this petty,” accused Alix.

Having managed to get to school on time today, Marinette wanted nothing more than to take a breather at her desk, share her buttered brioche with Sabrina, and rehearse her pitch for the video. Normally she didn’t care much for directing, but this was for Clara, and it would get her name on a lot more celebrities minds’. She did not want to deal with this.

“I don’t see any reason why we still are,” she said flatly.

Some of them gasped, Alya looked like she’d been slapped, Adrien, to her surprise, looked hurt. She didn’t know why, they never really interacted and when they did, she was always rife with anxiety, stuttering and stumbling. He’d once thought she hated him. She couldn’t tell you how she felt about him now. Perhaps indifference.

“How could you, after everything we’ve been through. After everything I’ve _done_ for you?”

“What is going on here?” Marinette was surprised to learn Bustier could raise her voice.

Lila spoke up first, bursting into tears. “Marinette’s being so mean to everyone.”

The students parted to let her see the former representative.

“Now Marinette, you’re supposed to be a role model. Apologize.”

“That’s the class representative’s job.”

They looked at Lila, thrown off their rhythm by the normally sweet designer’s response.

Eyes shifting from face to face, Lila straightened, wiping her eyes, keeping her sniffle. “Fine. If that’s how you feel, then I’m sure you won’t mind being cut out of class activities.”

“I wasn’t expecting much from them anyways.”

“Marinette that’s enough, go to the principal’s office.”

Shrugging, she took her things with her. She’d get more work done outside of school anyways.

Weeks later, after Clara Nightingale’s latest and greatest music video, starring her favorite designer and the one who made it possible, Dupont was abuzz with the news. However, even more shocking, pressing matters held the attention of the Akuma Class. The greatest scandal since the Derby Hat competition.

“My blog is ruined,” cried Alya, bunching her hair in her fists. She groaned, pressing her face into the table. “They won’t even let me put it back up.”

“What do you mean he’s leaving the band,” asked Rose, face red and puffy from her final phone call with Prince Ali.

“He didn’t say why,” Juleka mumbled, rubbing her arm.

“All those things she promised, all the people she helped, I can’t believe someone would just lie about that,” said Mylene.

“Totally not cool,” added Alix, arms crossed, trying to ignore her betrayal.

Leaning forward, Nino propped his chin on the heel of his palm, “If only someone had warned us,” he said sarcastically, but no one noticed. It’s not like he wasn’t upset, he’d just learned not to get his hopes up after his first meeting with Gabriel Agreste.

“Hello everyone, guess who I had breakfast with,” said Lila, unaware of the hurricane she was walking into.

“How could you,” snapped Alya, out of her seat and on the brunette before Nino could stop her. “We trusted you, we thought you were our friend? How could you just lie like that?”

To their surprise, Adrien pulled Lila behind him. “Come on, I know she lied, but isn’t it better to forgive her and move on, so we can all be friends?”

Now Nino was angry. “You _knew_?”

Marinette was absent for morning classes, coming in after lunch with a cup of frozen hot chocolate, listening intently to Sabrina’s accounts of the show she had missed. And a show it had been, judging by the ostracization of Adrien and Lila. The moment the two girls stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on them, smiles wide and relieved.

“You’re back!”

“We’re so sorry.”

“We should have believed you, dude.”

“We’ve voted you back in as class representative, isn’t that great?”

Marinette took a long sip of her frozen delight, looking over her classmates with the boredom of an oracle. “It’s the deputy’s job to take over if something happens to the representative.”

Walking around them, she pulled Sabrina with her to the ginger’s old seat, taking Chloé’s.


	7. Give Me Some Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A salt fic where the class knew about Lila's lies but wanted to take Mari down a peg.

Blood boiled in her ears as the last pang of sadness burned into anger and disbelief.

“You knew?”

“Give us more credit, girl, of course we knew,” said Alya, huffing. Arms akimbo, she stood at the forefront of their class, meeting her glare. “We just all thought, you could use a reality check.”

“Take you down a peg,” Alix offered.

“Yeah, that too.”

Marinette arched a brow, standing like she was ready for a fight. “Down a peg from where? The high and humble class representative, the one _you_ all asked to take the job? The kind friend who helped with everything, no matter how stressed, how busy? The one who always brought pastries? Did the free commissions? Is that who you wanted to take down a peg?”

She heard them gulp, heard the shuffle, the step back. She searched each of their faces, Alya’s, Nino’s, Adrien’s, even sweet Rose.

“I don’t blame you too much for not knowing Alya, you’re new. But I always knew this wouldn’t last. Because you want to know what it was like the year before you got here?” She walked forward, right up to the blogger, inches from her face. “I was bullied, humiliated, isolated. I was alone here.”

The determination on the blogger’s face fell as her support inched away with Marinette stepping closer, looking ready to kill. She stepped aside quickly, they all did, as the brunette walked up the steps to retrieve her things, her pretty pink backpack that they let Lila deface, the remains of her sketchbook that she thought Kim had torn and stopped in her exit at the door.

“Give me some credit,” she said, echoing Alya’s words back at her. “You’ve all betrayed me before. I expected it to happen again and even though I did, I’m disappointed.” She shrugged, “At least I know how much you’re worth.”

And she left. Left them to stew in a loss they didn’t notice, even as she walked away before them.

Alya didn’t get to see it for a while, she’d been banned from the school blog again, and Aurore wouldn’t let her back on no matter how much she argued. She had to hear it from Rose who heard it during her last meeting in scrapbooking club. They’d kicked the poor girl out, citing she that she didn’t share their morals after all.

“The whole school hates us,” Rose cried.

Almost the whole class was there early, all except Marinette, of course, they weren’t expecting her to show.

“I wonder why,” said Lila, scrolling through social media beside the blogger, all pretenses gone.

“They probably hate you too, you know,” said Adrien.

She gave him a viper’s smile. “Oh, I am well aware. But I didn’t build my whole personality and school life on being liked and Disney movies. I didn’t emotionally manipulate and betray the school sweetheart. What is it you all say?” she tapped bottom lip with her phone. “Oh, right, not even Chloé would stoop that low.” She flashed a grin and leaned back, returning to her scrolling. “Get off your high horse Adrien.”

“How come you’re so sure of yourself,” Alix snapped.

“I’m going back to Italy tomorrow. My mom has wanted me to live with my grandmother for a while now, says it will give me ‘stability’,” she shrugs. “I don’t know what reach she has, but I imagine the baker girl is more intent on her revenge against the lot of you. Good luck.”

“What do you mean,” asked Rose.

“Yeah, and what do you know?” said Alya.

“Oh, no one told you. Just as well, here, take a look. Actually, Markov can you project it onto the big screen, I think you should all see this.”

“Certainly, Ms. Rossi.” His eyes loaded and her phone was projected onto the smartboard. She was scrolling through the school blog.

College Francois Dupont was up in a frenzy, citing detail after detail of the going-on of what they had pointedly been calling the Akuma Class since Chloé’s second akumatization.

I can’t believe they did that.

Honestly, I’m not surprised.

And after all she’s done for them.

I knew it was all lies.

Oh, have you seen her Instagram, what kind of friend would do that?

It’s always _that_ class.

Let no one say roses aren’t pompous.

So, all of that was just an act.

Remember when they broke into Chloé’s locker? Lol.

Why didn’t we see it before?

What’s their teacher even doing?

Wow, and I used to think they were really cool.

I heard Kim’s getting kicked off the team.

I heard Ondine’s dumping him.

Adrien Agreste is in that class, right? Guess it’s to be expected from famous people. What does he care how everyone else feels?

And they’d always seemed so sweet.

Nah, they were more like a cult, especially lately. Even their teacher was akumatized. And she’s never done anything to stop them. Chloé’s been like that for _years_.

And has only gotten worse.

On and on the comments went, namedropping all of them, tearing down all of them. There were even photos, photos Alya was sure Marinette hadn’t taken, some were pulled straight from her own Instagram. Pictures from their various clubs and organizations. Embarrassing pictures of Kim, Rose, Mylene, Kitty Section concerts that they couldn’t even remember the rest of the school going to. Alix’s derbies, Max’s tournaments. They even cited how poorly he took his loss, turning into Gamer twice.

“They can’t say that about us,” Alya said.

Lila yawned, “They can. Be happy it’s not public. Of course, you haven’t heard the best part yet.” She made a post, linking several news articles and a video from this morning’s news. Alya could guess what it was about. She had tried to take all the posts down last night, but her Wi-Fi was down and she wasn’t able to access at school either.

“In related news, the Ladyblog, a tabloid? Tune in at 1 for an exclusive interview with Ladybug on her thoughts on the Ladyblog and the Ladyblogger.”

Adrien gasped, no one else noticed over Alya’s.

“Didn’t Marinette get you your first interview with her,” asked Nino.

“Shit.”

Juleka frowned down at her phone. Someone had sent Luka screenshots of the school blog and he’d definitely talked to Marinette last night. She informed him she wouldn’t be working with Kitty Section anymore. It didn’t seem like a good time to tell Rose he was quitting. He couldn’t trust them anymore. Though, Juleka believed part of the reason was that he didn’t read them correctly, normally he was so good at reading people.

The next thing that they weren’t expecting, an invoice to each of their homes detailing each commission, pastry, and art piece, not excluding banners, bracelets, and posters, Marinette had made for them. Adrien was glad his diet restricted him from sweets, according to Nino, it was one hefty bill. Alya made sure to tell him though, that his favorite blue scarf was actually a gift from Marinette, not his dad. And, yeah, that made more sense. The stitching wasn’t his father’s usual work. That and it was way too personal for Gabriel.

Class trips and fundraisers were suddenly cancelled, Bustier sent out an email that Alya would be taking over as class president in the wake of Marinette’s resignation. “You were her deputy, you have to,” she said. When they got to school the next day, they finally noticed the glares directed towards them, the way everyone stepped away, looking wary. As though all it would take was one bump of the shoulder for them to get akumatized again, proving everyone right. Again.

And there were whispers. Every step he took, there were whispers. Adrien would have skipped if it weren’t for the fact that Gabriel definitely would have pulled him from school if he did. He wanted to believe things could go back to some semblance of normal.

His fencing team wouldn’t say hi to him.

This was just the beginning.

As the days drew on the class grew quiet, everyone was in their seats but they were empty. There were no treats to sweeten up the mood of the upcoming test, no one standing up for them to the rest of the school, no one putting in the effort to get Markov back for Max when Mendeleiev caught the robot in the classroom. Marinette was in her seat in the back, idly sketching, ignoring all of them. He’d tried to talk to her, trying to keep Lila’s words in mind though the Italian was long gone, escaping her punishment again. He couldn’t talk to her though; Marinette saw him coming and glared him down with icy blue eyes that sent shivers up his spine. He had asked Ladybug what to do, after she was talking to him again. They had a fight about her interview and why he wasn’t aware of it.

The way she looked at him after he’d told her about his class, the disbelief turning into anger, yeah, she was no help.

“Just let it go,” said Plagg, floating lazily around his desk.

“I can’t Plagg. Marinette was supposed to be my friend.”

“Yeah, you guys really screwed up. But no sense in making things worse. You wouldn’t poke a wasp’s nest after knocking it down, would you?”

“Maybe the Guardian can help, he’s old and wise.”

Plagg yawned. “Oh, right, there’s a new Guardian. I know who she is but she does not like you. Let’s leave that alone, try not to get your miraculous revoked.”

“Wait, what! That’s not fair.”

“Life usually isn’t it. Don’t forget, we can’t let another repeat of Miracle Queen happen. We’ve got to retrieve the stolen miraculous.”

“Right.”

It had been six weeks, Alya was still in trouble about the invoice and the Ladyblog was no more. Her mother said it was lucky they weren’t being sued for slander. Her parents were making her get a job as soon as she turned sixteen though.[1]

It had been six weeks and the flood of posts about them on the school blog finally trickled into a small, harmless stream. That didn’t mean they were back in everyone’s good graces though and that certainly didn’t mean Marinette was talking to any of them again.

Nino drummed his fingers against the desk, headphones confiscated until the end of the day, craving a pistachio macaroon or even a chocolate éclair, anything to keep himself from panicking and worrying. He was no longer allowed in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. None of them were. His parents were mad at him big time and he’d only made things worse when he tried to explain, cementing a lot of their fears about bad influences and all the things that had happened since the start of the school year. “The time you were akumatized because of that Adrien boy,” cited his father. “Or your bossy girlfriend trying to control your life. _Ya amar_ , you haven’t been yourself,” cried his mother. They wanted him to break up with Alya and after he’d tried pleading with them, spending less time than he already did with Adrien. After he’d lost his “muse” Gabriel lessened his son’s socializing.

Nino was apprehensive, call him a coward, but he didn’t want to have a fight, add another bad thing to the lists of his stress. That, and he didn’t know what he’d do if Alya didn’t get mad, if she broke down. He didn’t want to be responsible for that. He was surprised they were still together, despite Lila’s efforts to see how dependent she could make Alya. He didn’t want to just distance himself.

Glancing up at the back desk, he found Marinette, refusing to look for pity after everything, but wanting to see. She was grinning down at her phone, playing a game. She hadn’t been bringing her sketchbooks to class anymore.

Alya pinched his arm, hissing in his ear, “Stop that. We don’t need her.”

But they did and she knew it.

[1] If your parents allow it, in France you can legally work at 16.


	8. And the Band Played On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose sugar, gotta say, love JuleRose. Lila lies about them stealing a gig and Marinette reveals her plan for revenge and reform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have to title these when they were just prompts.

Luka walked her to school, trying to make a habit out of getting Marinette there on time, though she was no longer class representative. She hurried down, rubbing sleep from her eyes, with a box of croissants for them to share, _pain au chocolate_ for her and Rose, plain for Juleka, and _croissants au amandes_ for Luka.

“Morning Jules,” she said, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on Luka’s cheek.

“Morning,” she chuckled, catching the box as it slipped from her hands. They waved through the window at Tom and Sabine, crossing the street to where Rose waited on the school steps. Her tiny girlfriend threw her arms around her neck.

“Guess. What. I. Got. Us.”

“Um…a reservation?”

“Better.”

“Better?”

She nods, biting into her croissant. “So, my brother’s friend, Maurice, plays drums, and they’ve seen us perform and wants the experience.”

“Sweet, excited to meet them,” said Luka.

“I’ll have to interview them of course,” said Marinette, grinning. “But this is so great.”

“Isn’t it? He’s meeting us after school, my brother’s gotta take me to the dentist, so he’s coming with.”

Marinette frowned, “Why?”

“Because Rose hates the dentist, she’s a runner,” Juleka explained, smiling fondly at the petite blonde.

“They’re so scary.”

The first bell rang. “Well, looks like you three need to head in. Catch you after school.”

“Yeah, see you.”

“Later Luka.”

Marinette hugged him; he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“Anytime.”

From the doorway, a certain brunette watched the lovely couple, stewing in rage. She headed to the classroom before the other girls could notice her and texted Ivan that she had terrible news. She’d promised his new band, Stoneheart, a gig that of course, she was never going to make good on, but the opportunity to start drama was infinitely more appealing.

As soon as Ivan got to class, he slammed his hands down on Juleka and Rose’s table, startling them and the rest of the class, inciting the shared fear of akumatization. Even Bustier flinched, but couldn’t send him to the office until he did something.

“So much for ending on good terms, huh?” said Ivan.

“What,” asked Rose.

“How could you steal our gig, Lila worked really hard to get us that?”

“You two did what,” gasped Mylene, heartbroken.

“We would never, I’m sure this is a misunderstanding,” said Rose as Juleka glared at the faux fox smiling wickedly. “We’re not even doing gigs yet; we’re still looking for a new drummer.”

“Right, like I’m gonna believe that when we’ve lost our last three gigs because of you. How could you do that? Just because you’re taking Marinette’s side doesn’t mean you have to act like her.”

Their classmates jumped to join Ivan in calling them out, Alix was especially vehement since Mylene couldn’t be. Rose shrunk in her seat. When Juleka looked around for support she saw that Alya was recording, though half her attention was focused on consoling Lila. Juleka, thinking today was the day she finally snapped, flinched like everyone else at the sharp slam on the desk behind them. They turned to look at Marinette.

“Oh great,” Alix huffed, “You probably helped them steal Ivan’s gig too.”

Shooting the skater an icy glare, Marinette’s gaze passed over the class she was no longer friends with, no longer in charge of. “You are going to cause an akuma. Stop it,” she said, voice even, demanding respect. It’s what Juleka expected from their everyday Ladybug.

Bustier cleared her throat, clapping her hands to get the attention down to the front, “Yes, thank you. We really must start class, take your seats everyone.”

The class kept passing notes back to them, accusing them of being traitors and bad friends. Rose was doing her best to ignore it, but Juleka could tell it was getting to her. Since Marinette had a desk to herself, she pushed all the notes to the side, she’d been collecting them as evidence, documenting them with Mendeleiev after it became clear Damocles wouldn’t.

The problem wasn’t over of course, they just waited until lunch to confront the remaining members of Kitty Section, while they were gathering things to leave the classroom. Juleka had managed to discreetly text Luka that there had been a problem, but his school let out a little later for lunch than theirs, so he’d be a minute. Alya, Alix, and Ivan had focused their attention on berating Marinette for undoing all of Lila’s hard work. Juleka was building up her courage, shrugging her bag on, when Mylene stopped her, teary eyed.

“I can’t believe you would do that to your friends,” she said.

“Th-then,” she sighed, steeling herself. “Then don’t, because you know we wouldn’t.” She pushed past their former friend and manager, giving the others her best glare and helped Marinette gather her things.

“I don’t know how you can deal with all that,” said Rose, sipping on her strawberry Nutella smoothie.

“It’s white noise by now,” she said, pressing rewind on her recorder. “Are you alright though.”

“Better now. What are you going to do with all that anyways?”

“Nadja’s doing a piece on bullying and the need for reformation in how schools handle it. I told her I had some evidence for her case.”

“Sounds like you’ve been planning this for a while,” said Juleka, catching sight of her brother and waving him over.

“Sorry I’m late, is everything alright?”

“More or less, we’re working on it.”

“Any way I can help?”

“You’re more of moral support right now,” said Juleka, grin mischievous.

Laughing, he and Marinette entwined their fingers.

“Besides, it won’t be a problem for much longer.”


	9. The Cat Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today. Alya Sugar, heavy Adrien Salt.   
> Adrien starts acting like Chat Noir when he isn't in costume ater finding out Ladybug's secret identity. He thinks it will help convince her that they're perfect for each other. Really, it just cements that she didn't know him after all.

“This is a bad idea. You know that, right? That this is a bad idea,” said Plagg as he was getting ready for school.

“No, it’s not. I just have to let My Lady know that there’s nothing to be afraid of,” he said, wondering if he should change his hair. He was wearing the outfit from issue 143 of Magazine Mode, the most Chat Noir look he owned despite Gabriel’s line of Miraculous themed outfits. He decided his actions would have to shine through more than his looks, since there was still some magic keeping them concealed from each other. “Today’s going to be perfect.”

“Oh, girl, look who’s coming over,” she said, watching her friend get flustered at the sight of her crush. Alya couldn’t wait to tell this story at their wedding. “Does he have a shoot today?”

“No, that’s from last season. I can’t believe he’s wearing that,” she managed to say before he got within earshot.”

“Morning Alya, morning Princess,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “It’s a purr-leasure to see you both.”

Alya was admittedly confused, because she hadn’t noticed any development in their relationship. She watched Marinette, expecting the girl to be blushing but she looked—frozen. And not in a good, it’s so romantic, over the moon, absolutely lovestruck frozen, but panicked. When Adrien pulled away, she placed a comforting hand on her bestie’s shoulder.

“You good, girl?”

“I-I,” she stammered. “Did you see what I just saw?”

“Adrien acting weird, yup.”

Marinette nodded, “Yeah, okay, so that was Adrien.”

Her voice sounded strange—wary. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. Let’s just go to class.”

That wasn’t the only weird thing to happen that day, or even that week. It started with oddly familiar flirting and annoyingly familiar puns. Alya noticed Marinette’s polite laughter devolve into agitated eyerolls, how before Marinette was too nervous to be near Adrien, now she refused to be, actively walking away if it looked like they were about to be alone together. It didn’t seem to bother the blonde as he seemed to change more and more of his look with each new day, even mussing up his hair.

“Good morning Alya, have you seen Milady today?”

Sharing a look with Nino, she frowned at the model. “Your lady?”

Today he actually was wearing a Chat Noir hoodie, standing—looser. “Yup, Marinette. We’re totally a thing now.”

“A thing?” said Nino, a slight edge to his voice.

“Oh really, and how did this happen?”

“Purr-haps she just realized we would be paw-some together.” He snickered.

“Right?” Again, she looked to Nino and he seemed just as confused as she was. “Sorry, we haven’t seen her. You know she’s always late.”

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll call her. Thanks guys.”

“What?” said Nino, the moment the model was out of earshot.

“No clue. I’m gonna call her, she would have told me if they started dating, especially since, you know, lately.”

“Yeah, no, I agree. He’s been acting pretty strange.”

“Oh good, she picked up. Hey girl, funny story, we just ran into Adrien and apparently you too are dating now. Since when?”

Marinette’s little gasp could be heard over the phone and Alya had to pull away at her yell of “He said what?”

“So, that’s a no?”

“We’re not dating, I don’t even like him.” She groaned while Alya wracked her brain for the evidence.

“Since when?”

“Since he started acting like that? Since forever? It’s—” she sighed, “it’s complicated. Please don’t let him spread that rumor.”

“Yeah, of course girl, we won’t. Are you okay?”

“I’m not coming in today. Dentist appointment. Keep me updated?”

“Totally.” She hung up, turning to Nino as the first bell rang. “So, Marinette says they aren’t dating, she’s super not into him, and she’s not coming in today.”

“And where does that leave us?”

“We’ve got to make sure he doesn’t tell the whole school that because it’s not what our girl wants. I need you to find out why he’s acting like,” she gestured to where he and Kim were trying to balance on the thin railing for the stairs, “that. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He’d had a short amount of time to question him before class started and he had to choose his words carefully so as not to help the problem.

“Hey Adrien, you never explained the new look.”

“Youthful rebellion. Besides, I like it this way, I’m finally feline like myself.”

“And the puns?”

“You don’t think they’re funny?”

“Okay class, time to start. Oh, and Marinette won’t be in today, so if there’s any trouble please come to me,” said Bustier.

Adrien stepped out to the bathroom to grumble just a bit. Plagg took the opportunity to jump out of his pocket.

“I can’t believe you; do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Uh, the thing you’ve been encouraging me to do since we met.”

“No, no I haven’t. I never told you to reveal your secret identity.” He held his head in his little paws, eyes wide with panic, “The Master is going to be so upset.”

“Relax, nothing bad is going to happen.”

“We’re going to be separated.”

“No, we won’t. We’ve been do so well at fighting Hawkmoth.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“And we’re irreplaceable.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Besides, even if the Master separated us, My Lady would come with me.”

“She doesn’t even like you, especially not now. You better hope you were wrong and that she never finds out about this.”

“Yes, she does like me, she just didn’t realize it before.”

Plagg’s eye twitches in irritation. _Which is worse, an evil chosen or an entitled chosen?_

He decided to visit the bakery during lunch.

“Hello Mr. Dupain, Ms. Cheng. May I see Marinette.”

“No,” said Ms. Cheng.

“Excuse me?”

She rang a customer up with a sweet, polite smile. “I said no. She does not want to see you.” She waved to the other customer giving Adrien a wary glance. “In fact, I think it is best you left.”

He shrugged; sure, she was just her being stubborn as usual. He’d go in through the balcony.

Plagg was hesitant to transform but he always was, so that was no problem. However, Alya had gotten in through the other entrance which he had admittedly forgotten about. The two girls sat talking, Alya at the computer and his Lady on her chaise.

“This is absolutely the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. Worse than that time Chloé stole my design, at least I could fix that.”

“I don’t get it, I thought you were head over heels for him.”

Marinette gagged, “Please don’t make me remember…You know how sometimes you think you know a person, but it turns out that’s just a mask they put up? It’s like that.” She pouted, hugging her cat pillow.

“That sounds pretty…heavy. I’m really sorry.” The missing pictures, posters, and box of gifts were not lost on her.

“He snuck into my room last night,” she said, so softly Alya thought she’d imagined it.

“He did what?”

“He snuck into my room last night. I already told my parents. I’m moving seats in class tomorrow, though they think I should change classes or even schools, though it won’t be much help since we live right across the street from it.”

“I can’t believe this. What’s his problem?” She paced around the room grumbling, whipping out her phone to text all their friends the news but before she hit send…Biting her lip, she looked over at her best friend. “What should we tell everyone.”

Lying down, she gave the pillow a tight squeeze. “I don’t like Adrien, my crush is gone, and I don’t want him near me. Especially not alone.”

“Okay. Whole class?”

“Whole class.”

Chat Noir stepped back from the window and poled over to the Seine, dropping his transformation in an alley.

“I told you this would go bad,” said Plagg, little arms crossed.

“How could she say that about me?”

“Careful,” he warned, “you’re on thin enough ice already.”

“Yes, and I am afraid it cannot hold you any longer,” said Master Fu walking up.

Adrien hadn’t even seen him.

“Master I—” a hand and a sharp look cut him off.

“Mistakes can be forgiven, and you have certainly made plenty. We had hoped you would grow from them.” He shook his head, sighing. “Adrien Agreste, for revealing your identity to a civilian and endangering their life, I hereby revoke your Miraculous and deem you unfit to wield any ever again.”

Adrien held his hand close to him but that didn’t stop Plagg from returning to the ring or stop it from phasing through his finger. It clinked against the cobbled bank and he fumbled for it. But it kept phasing through.

He would have cried or begged or pleaded, but people were watching and he may have been fine with it before when he had Plagg and he was rebelling but his Father’s patience was wearing thin. The Master of the Miraculous walked away without even glancing back.

Marinette and Alya had moved to the back of the classroom, a move that went unremarked on by everyone, even Lila and Chloé. The tension relaxed from everyone’s shoulders as the final bell rang and Adrien Agreste was nowhere in sight.

No one pestered Marinette about it, allowing her time to move on from her crush and deal with whatever had happened to cause it to die. And things were fine.

Until the next day.

Adrien Agreste walked into school looking like his old self again, but he was not walking into his old school. Like he had changed, so had they. His classmates regarded him with wary eyes, pleasantries on the edge of curiosity, and terse interaction before the class period started. He would have noticed if he hadn’t been mourning the loss of a friend.

He walked into class, wondering if the raven-haired girl he needed to speak to would be on time today. She wasn’t in her seat and even when she burst into class just as the third bell rang, she didn’t sit in it. Instead, she walked all the way to the back where Alya waited. That was unusual. Even Nino was sitting with Ivan, while Lila and Nathaniel sat in the row behind him.

_I guess I missed the seat change_ , he thought, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Once lunch started, he moved to make his way up the stairs but found his path blocked by Kim, who only apologized for bumping into him but didn’t move.

“Adrien, your driver’s outside,” said Sabrina pointedly.

Frowning, he nodded. “Thanks.”

He thought that if he waited outside the school for a few seconds…He ducked into the bathroom before heading to the exit, stopping himself from asking Plagg to keep an eye out for Marinette. It was a minute before he felt he waited long enough, scrubbing at his eyes.

She was on her way down, flanked by Alya and Nino debating about where to eat.

“H-Hey guys, wait up.” He swore he saw them flinch.

Marinette and Nino kept walking but Alya turned on him. “Hey, sorry, but we really can’t talk right now. We’re headed to meet my mom for class rep stuff. You understand?”

“But I really need to talk to Marinette.”

“No.”

He pulled back, “What?”

“No. Look, I know what you did Agreste and she wants you to leave her alone. So just drop it.”

“You don’t understand, I just need to—” he tried to walk around her but she stopped him.

“No, you don’t understand. Marinette doesn’t like you; you’ve ruined all your chances, and you need to back off now before things get worse. Understand?”

Panicked, he looked around for help, but everyone was glaring at him. _They don’t understand._ “I understand,” he mumbled.

“Good. Goodbye.”

And they walked away, without looking back.


	10. Bye, Bye, Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has finally done it, so Plagg makes a hard, but ultimately right, choice and seeks the Master's aid.

Plagg hadn’t always been able to do this, but with one too many bad holders, the Guardians thought it best to make him aware of what happened during transformations. So, when Adrien forced a kiss on Ladybug, he was aware of it, though he had no control to pull the boy away. He could feel the sting of her slap through the magic linking them.

Adrien sighed wistfully, dropping his transformation. “I wish she hadn’t done that; I was really hoping to end this night scar free.”

“You deserved it,” Plagg said, phasing through the fridge with his camembert.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t kiss someone unless they give you permission too. Not very gentlemanly of you.”

“But Bugaboo and I are meant to be, you know that. I wish she did. Then it wouldn’t matter.”

“She hates that name, doesn’t she?”

“That’s just part of our witty superhero banter. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He ducked into the bathroom. Plagg frowned after him.

He waited until the kitten was asleep, flying off into the night that bordered on early into its lateness, headed for the small apartment near the theatre Fu had taken residence in. He was much too paranoid, that amok couldn’t even see him, but Plagg wasn’t one to chide the master. Not usually anyways.

“Master, Plagg is here for you,” said Wayzz, waking the old man.

“What? This early? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, actually. You’ve made a mistake.”

“A mistake?”

“If it can happen once it can happen again. You’ll need to replace the black cat holder; I will not be able to work with him anymore and neither will Ladybug.”

He sat up, kneeling. “Explain.”

“I know you gave me to him to give him a taste of freedom, but we both know power in the wrong hands leads to the abuse of others. And I’m sure you’ve seen that he’s got it in his head this idea that Ladybug loves him and that they’re meant to be, no?”

“Yes, I have noticed.”

“That’s the problem. He flirts and lazes, and sure, I love lazing, but not during fights, especially when it could cost Ladybug and _Tikki_ their lives or at least Paris’. And lately he’s been getting more aggressive and insistent and tonight—well, she won’t be able to work with him after tonight. Tikki and I are a team, our holders should be too, and as much as I hate it, we should both be bearing the responsibility of reclaiming Nooroo and Duusu. So, find me a better holder.”

He stroked his beard, contemplatively. “I see. It will take some time, of course. But the easy part is retrieving the ring. I’ll get the box and you can relay the message to Tikki.”

“Okay. Good.” He nodded, hugging himself. Wayzz placed a comforting ‘hand’ on his shoulder as Fu readied the spell. “Thanks. I’ll be okay once this is all over and we’re all back in the box.”

Wayzz nodded.

“And so, you’ll have to use your temporary holders again. Yes, even Chloé.”

“I understand…Whenever you see Plagg again, can you thank him for me?” She hadn’t seen the black cat kwami in a quite a long time but it relieved her to know he was on her side.

“Of course,” said the Master with a small nod.

“So, who will you chose first? We can rely on Lucky Charm to tell us, or we can pick someone you want to be with right now. Who’s the most comforting.”

“Nino. Carapace would actually be a big help during this transitional period.”

Tikki nodded.

She knocked on his window one evening, glad he was awake.

“Whoa, Lady-Dude. You need my help? But there wasn’t an Akuma Alert”

“I know. I’m taking temporary holders on patrol nights with me.”

“What about Chat Noir?”

“He…didn’t work out. Will you accept, for now?” She held out the black box.

He nodded, happy to see Wayzz again.

Luckily, his first patrol night was a quiet one. They sat on the roof of the school since he needed to drop in and get something for homework.

“Paris sure is beautiful from up here, when it’s not being attacked by a magical supervillain,” he added.

She chuckled, “Yeah.”

“So, um…can I ask what happened?”

Hugging herself, she drummed her fingers against her upper arm. “I was wrong about how much I could trust him. And, if I’m being honest, he was becoming a more ineffective partner.”

“Like in Oblivio, how he got both of you hit with the beam?”

“Yeah and—wait, how do you remember that?”

“I looked it up. There’s a huge fanbase analyzing your fights and they do not like him. Max knows more about it than I do though. Um…Max Kanté.”

“From your class, I know. You’re all kind of an akuma hotspot.”

“Fair…Were—were you two really a couple?”

“No. I like someone else and I _told_ him that, but he kept insisting and pestering and—” she huffed, “I like to keep my hero life and personal life separate, it’s for the safety of me and everyone around me and he knows that. I can’t stay partners with someone who doesn’t respect me.”

“Yeah.” He stood up. “I promise Ladybug, I won’t let you down. My identity will remain a secret.”

“Thanks.”

Fu required Wayzz’ help during the day, so she had to choose a daytime holder. And since there wasn’t a situation yet that absolutely required the use of the Bee miraculous…she chose the Bee miraculous. Don’t get her wrong, she still had her doubts about Chloé but she proved herself loyal to Ladybug and was at least trying to change, under conditions, yes, but maybe they could push it further. And, the real reason she didn’t want to bring the Fox to school was so Lila wouldn’t have a chance to frame her again. Most of all she didn’t want to run the risk of Alya’s doubt when she’d need help getting the miraculous back if it was lost. So, it had to be the Bee.

She went to school with her hair up in a bun sliding the comb underneath it. That way, as long as she was quick enough, she could make an easy switch if there was a problem during the day.

Of course, there was. Hawkmoth never took a break.

“Looks like we’ll have to fight smart, not hard,” she said, ducking into the locker room to hide from the Achiever, a fourth year from another class akumatized for their first bad grade.

“You’ve always fought smart.”

Marinette nodded. “Tikki, spots on!”

Finding Chloé was not hard, she’d avoided being caught in Achiever’s study spell because she’d been re-applying her makeup before lunch. She and Audrey were having lunch together, their family counselor insisted.

“Ladybug. Could it be, you’re here for me? Cute bun by the way.”

“Yes, and thank you.” Ribbons were forming the ‘antennae’ where her pigtails usually stood in. “Chat Noir won’t be joining us today, he’s being replaced.”

“By me! And good riddance, I never liked that alley cat.”

“Not quite, but it means I do need the backup.”

She accepted; sure, she could wiggle out of the conditions somehow. _Maybe Ladybug knows how much nicer I’m becoming._ “Okay, what’s the plan?”

“The Achiever has got the whole school on lockdown studying.” Chloé pretended to gag, but didn’t interrupt. “Based off her movements and the lack of color coordination, I think her akuma is in charm bracelet.”

Chloé peered at the girl. “Oh, I know her, she’s Amelie Jardin, she’s more of a goody-goody than Dupain-Cheng. But if we want to trap her, it should be somewhere small and confined with no other students. How about the locker room? I can lure her; I know exactly how to trap here there too.”

She was surprised, she was used to be the only one making the plans. Considering the time she’d been having lately in both lives, it was a relief.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“I normally don’t use people’s mothers against them, but do you think Lucky Charm can create a replica of her shawl?”

“If it’s what’s we need. Let’s give it a shot.

The fight was fast, the fastest they— _she’d_ ever had. And afterwards, though she took a few more moments to gush and gloat and say goodbye to Pollen until next time, Chloé dutifully returned the Bee miraculous.

“Thank you. I’ll let you know if I need your help again.”

“Of course, Ladybug. Good luck replacing that alley cat. Let me know if he gives you any trouble.”

“Ladybug’s fights have been going so much faster lately,” Alya said before class started.

“Probably because she finally got rid of that lazy alley cat. I always told her he was holding her back,” said Chloé, filing her nails. “Now Queen Bee on the other hand—”

“If she’s cycling through temporary heroes, does that mean there’ll be a new sighting of Rena Rouge?”

The blonde glared at the reporter for cutting her off but said nothing, finishing her task.

Nino shrugged. “At least you’ll get a lot of new pictures for the blog.”

“Oh, this is so exciting. I wonder who the new Chat Noir will be? Will they even still call themselves Chat Noir?”

“I’m sure they’re just having a little lover’s spat,” said Lila.

“Not the way I heard it,” said Nino quickly, before Alya could get any ideas. “Heard LB and Carapace talking on patrol the other night, Chat Noir has been replaced for good.”

“Kitty Kat Put Down for Good,” Alya mused. “What do you think, is that a good title?”

“Who knows. I can give you insider information after patrol,” said Chloé.

“I don’t need you. I’ve got Lila.”

Chloé huffed, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me for a scoop when your sources fall flat.”

“As if. Oh, how about, Bad Luck No More, Kitty’s Gone for Good?”

“You okay dude,” Nino asked, tapping Adrien.

He was normally much more alert in the morning, now he had his head in his arms, covered by his black hoodie.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Just a little tired after the last shoot.”

Plagg sat in Master Fu’s pocket beside Wayzz, searching for someone with a compatible soul for the ring. Despite every akuma ever, Paris was sorely lacking in destruction souls, even Adrien wasn’t completely compatible. But hey, what was nature without nurture?

“What about Sass’s temporary holder,” asked Wayzz.

“No, he won’t do. He’s more Tikki’s domain anyways.”

“Well, maybe we’re not looking in the right place. What about Ryuuko?”

“…Maybe.”

Today her schedule made her choice for her, since she was attending Kitty Section’s practice session. Rose had written two new songs and they almost had a full album, so Marinette would work on the art while listening. She made sure to grab the snake miraculous from Fu’s. They were halfway through their set when Songstress burst through the ceiling of her university’s theatre.

Anarka decided to evacuate the boat in case debris from the fight hit it, it wasn’t unsinkable after all.

“Tikki, I think it’s time for the snake to charm the charmer.”

“Looks like it.”

“Spots on!”

He had broken off from the others on the way to the nearest safe house to make sure they made it. Paris was making good use of them now that they only had one permanent hero.

“Ladybug, have you seen Marinette?”

“Don’t worry, she’s safe. But I need your help, Luka Couffaine, will you once again lend your skills to the protection of Paris.” She held out the box.

He nodded, “Of course.”

“We’re going to need to distract her, to find out where her miraculous is,” she said.

Viperion grinned, “Well, not every singer can do acapella.”

Songstress made the Eiffel Tower her stage, hitting high notes that made stone crumble. Luckily, she didn’t have the power to create followers and wasn’t particularly mobile. Which meant Viperion could drown her out with his harp. It was called Trance. LB only had so much time before it wore out though and took a gamble on her akumatized object being the treble clef pendant on her necklace.

“Thank you again, Viperion. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course, …um…my friends and I have this band, Kitty Section, if you’re still in the area today, you could come hear us play.”

“Concert?”

“Not yet. In two weeks though.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for it. Take care.”

“Yeah.” He waved after her as she yo-yoed across Paris.

She was on patrol again, this time alone. Not for long, Fu said her new partner would meet her at the top of the Eiffel Tower. So, she waited, munching on a box of assorted macaroons, staring pensively at the city below. She heard the gentle thud of someone landing on the metal beams, and sat up straighter, turning to face a vaguely familiar feminine figure in black fencing gear, minus the helmet. In its place was a black mask with little ears on the edges. They wore a saber at their waist and had a thin tail swinging back and forth. Their hair was messy enough that two unruly locks did look a little like cat ears. Their eyes were brown.

“Hey. Do you know what you’re going to call yourself?”

“I believe there was already a French figure known as Chatte Noir, so I have chosen Lady Noire.”

She nods and offers a macaroon.

“Should we not continue patrol?”

“It’s a quiet night.”

They sat down, taking a chocolate macaroon. “My kwami told me…about what happened. I swear to do my best as a hero and your partner. You won’t be doing it alone.”

She nodded again, kicking her feet slowly back and forth. “Thank you.” The night fell into early morning, they wouldn’t stay too long. Even villains had to sleep. “So, you’re a fencer?”

“Plagg told me to pick a costume in whatever I was comfortable fighting in.”

She chuckled, “One of the pasts Ladybug holders was a fencer, La Coccinelle. We can try and get some practice in on tomorrow night’s patrol, any akuma attacks notwithstanding.” She pushed herself up, standing.

“I trust you will find that I adapt quickly.”

“Oh, I hope so. A new black cat means we’re back on equal footing. See you tomorrow Lady Noire. I am looking forward to working with you.”

She nodded, waving after the spotted heroine. “And I you.”


End file.
